1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, known is a display device including a display panel that displays an image and a light source device that emits light toward the display panel. A light source device including a light guide body has been known as the light source device. The light source device emits light emitted from a light source to be expanded in a plane with the light guide body. The light guide body is attached to a frame body. To prevent a wobble from being generated between the light guide body and the frame body, a spacer made of rubber and the like is interposed between the light guide body and the frame body in the light source device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-27736.
The frame body may be attached to another frame body together with the light guide body. For example, the light guide body may be attached to a first frame body provided to a first frame member, and the first frame member may be attached to a second frame body provided to a second frame member. In this case, to prevent a wobble from being generated between the first frame body and the second frame body, it can be considered that a spacer is arranged between the first frame body and the second frame body. However, this method increases the number of components and complicates assembling work.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a light source device that can reduce the number of components, and facilitate assembling work.